


Roller Coaster

by DopamineX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun is only mentioned (sorry kyunie), Crushes, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, for Hyunwoo anyway (Even Hyungwon but that’s before the start of this fic lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon has had a crush on Hyunwoo for over a year now and his friends have had enough. So, they buy him some ‘exciting’ alone time with Hyunwoo at the amusement park so that Hyungwon can finally act on his feelings. Or at least make Hyunwoo notice him.Hyunwoo meets Hoseok’s childhood friend Chae Hyungwon for the first time and falls in love with him, at the very first sight.And he knows he just has to make Hyungwon his own, somehow!





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booseok9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/gifts).

> Another prompt fill! Prompt by my cutie friend Danny!  
She is a genius, istg!  
This was going to be short but y’all know me, my works are always long lol
> 
> Hope you like this fic, Danny!  
Hope they reach your expectations lol
> 
> And happy reading y’all!  
Please do leave kudos and comments if you like this fic! They make me happy hehe 💕

<strike></strike>“Hyung, I’m _ not _going through with this! No way!” Hyungwon vehemently shook his head at Hoseok, who sighed in exasperation.

“You’re _ literally _ two steps away from getting what you want! Two _ damn _ steps! _ How _can you back out after coming all the way here to the damn amusement park?” Hoseok tried to reason with the younger but Hyungwon wasn’t having it.

“Hyung, I hate roller coasters. What if I end up puking.. worse, _ on him?! _ Forget him liking me then, he wouldn’t even _ look _at me!” Hyungwon whined and his other friends gave him an unimpressed look as they slurped on their drinks.

“Listen Wonnie, Hoseok here is Hyunwoo’s best friend. He _ knows _what he is doing, yeah? Trust him?” Minhyuk sighed, tired of his friend’s antics.

“Yeah, Wonnie hyung. Stop being a coward! Just get it over with! _ When _will you get another chance like this?! This is your ‘exciting’ time alone with him!” Jooheon pursed his lips and widened his eyes to make his friend understand.

“But.. Hoseok hyung can find me another way, right..? Less ‘exciting’?” Hyungwon looked at the oldest with his infamous puppy eyes that got him everything he wanted, but Hoseok shook his head no firmly.

“This is the _ last _ time I’m helping you with this. _ Last time _. Every time I got you an opportunity to be alone with Hyunwoo, you bailed. Stop being such a coward! I’m literally his best friend! Trust me! It’ll be fine!” Hoseok patted Hyungwon’s back as he chewed on his cotton candy.

“But guys! What if I do something stupid like holding his hand?! Shit…” Hyungwon whined again and sighed loudly. And dramatically. He eyed his pepsi like it personally offended him and leaned back against the railing of the small bridge that was made over the man-made pond in the amusement park. Hoseok rolled his eyes as he lightly kicked his shin as Minhyuk and Jooheon sighed in exasperation leaned further against the opposite railing, facing the other two.

“Actually, you holding his hand would be _ perfect! _Hoseok sighed and then grinned mischievously at Hyungwon, who rolled his eyes. “Stop mocking me and my love for Hyunwoo hyung…”

“I’m not, but whatever. Believe what you will.” Hoseok shrugged before saying, “Okay! I gotta go! Hyunwoo is here with Kihyun and Changkyun.” He looked at his right and waved at Kihyun, who waved back enthusiastically, before turning back to Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon, you idiot, you _ better _get on that roller coaster.” He glared at the said-male who looked like he wanted to crib some more.

“Don’t worry, Seokie. We’ll make _ sure _ we make him sit on it. You just leave an empty space near Hyunwoo hyung.”

“Done. See you soon.” The oldest waved at them and then turned his attention to Hyungwon again. “Please relax. It’ll be fine.” Hoseok squeezed his hand and then walked away, slurping on his coke, towards his other three friends.

“I wanna die…” Hyungwon cried dramatically and Minhyuk slapped him hard on the shoulder, making Hyungwon wince and jump a little.

“Stop being a baby, you grown male tortoise! And get your flat ass on that damn roller coaster! Come on!” Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon along.

Both his friends flanked him on either sides and he saw no route of escape as they held on tightly to his upper arms.

Hyungwon sighed in resignation when he saw Hoseok sit next to his boyfriend Kihyun and Changkyun sitting behind them, waiting for Minhyuk to take the seat next to him.

Jooheon was going to pass the ride this time, because he didn’t want to sit alone as he was too scared to go on it by himself or sit with some random stranger on his side. 

How Hyungwon wished he could pass the ride too.. but Hoseok was right. He _ had to _do this.

He had to _ at least _ make Hyunwoo notice him!

The captain of the basketball team didn’t even know he existed. Or so Hyungwon believed. 

Maybe Hoseok talked about him in the passing someday..?

“Okay, you chicken.” Jooheon and Minhyuk still held onto his upper arms tightly, a little painfully, even after they had got close enough to the ride’s boarding platform. He tried to shrug them off but well, he couldn’t. 

“Go. There he is. Son Hyunwoo. The guy you have been crushing on for more than a year now! You’re pathetic, I swear to God! Look at me and Jooheon! He is in the team, too and I asked him out! Look how happy we are now!” It was true, Jooheon and Minhyuk were the cutest couple ever. Followed by Kihyun and Hoseok.

“That’s because Joo is sweet little baby…” Hyungwon muttered but Minhyuk continued speaking like he’d said nothing.

“And even that bubblehead photographer Yoo Kihyun scored a guy from the team! Our Hoseok hyung! _ Why _ can’t you do it as well?! From what Hoseok told me, Hyunwoo is a really sweet guy! Not like those other players in the team.. who are total playboys! And Hyunwoo is _ single! _”

“Here’s your last and final chance! Wonnie baby, you’re good looking! You just need to grace him with your presence! He’ll definitely ask you out!” Jooheon grinned at him.

“I hope y’all aren’t giving me false hope here..” Hyungwon said in a small voice as he stared at the ground they were walking on.

“We aren’t. Now, come on!” Minhyuk dragged him along the path, Jooheon following them. Hyungwon shrugged off his hand once they climb the tiny stairs to the boarding place.

He glanced up and spotted Hyunwoo giving him an amused look. 

_ Great… But at least he noticed me, right? _

Hyunwoo saw a gorgeous guy being held tightly in place by Jooheon and his boyfriend Minhyuk as they gave him a pep talk, he supposed.

Probably to get him to overcome his fear of getting on a roller coaster, because he saw the guy eye the ride uneasily.

He was seriously the most handsome guy he had ever seen. And he looked rather familiar but Hyunwoo had no idea what his name was and definitely couldn’t place him anywhere.

Jooheon and his boyfriend pretty much dragged the unwilling guy right to the steps of the boarding platform and the gorgeous guy shrugged them off in annoyance and stomped up the stairs.

_ Gorgeous _ and _ adorable, _Hyunwoo noted with a smile curling his lips up.

The guy glanced up once he and Minhyuk had climbed the stairs, Jooheon right at their heels.

And their eyes met. The guy immediately looked away and Hyunwoo sighed unconsciously.

The nameless angelic looking guy had such beautiful eyes, even from afar he could tell that much.

“Hyungwon. That’s the Chae Hyungwon I keep talking about.” Hyunwoo looked behind and cocked an eyebrow up at Hoseok.

“He’s my neighbour and childhood friend.” Understanding went through Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“Is he single and does he like guys?” Hyunwoo blurted out, his curiosity beating his brain-to-mouth filter.

Hoseok looked amused, as did Kihyun next to him, “Yes and yes. He is bi. _ Definitely _single.”

“How?” Hyunwoo’s mouth ran before his brain could process. But oh well, Hoseok was his best friend, he got him. And Kihyun wouldn’t dare to judge him.

“Maybe so that you can ask him out?” Kihyun piped in as he leaned forward, a smile on his cute face.

“Would he say yes to me? Or would he be weirded out if I ask him for his number after the ride..?” Hoseok and Kihyun chuckled as they gave each other knowing looks.

Hyunwoo didn’t get why but they did that quite often, so he had learned to let it pass without question.

“Don’t worry. I have talked about you to him. He thinks you’re cute. He won’t say no.” Hoseok squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Kihyun leaned back in his seat, still looking very amused, a smirk fixed on his face permanently, it seemed.

Hyunwoo sighed in relief, feeling nervous energy flow through his veins. He hadn’t asked anyone out in a _ while. _ Nobody was worthy of his time, to be honest. Because he was _ really _busy, what with all his basketball practices and college life being stressful as is.

But this guy, damn.

He was making his way to the empty seat next to Hyunwoo as Minhyuk passed Hyunwoo and took his seat next to Changkyun at the very back.

His friends had chosen the very last carts in the ride and Hyunwoo was sitting in the third last one. So, Hyungwon was still quite far away from him as he looked at the ride with distaste mixed with apprehension.

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned cutely and Hyunwoo knew he _ had _to have him for himself. 

Hyungwon pouted, his plush thick lips puckering adorably, as he turned away from the ride and went to Jooheon, who was standing near the operating station. The younger of the two patted his shoulder reassuringly, even squeezing his hand. He said something as he gave the angel a sweet smile and Hyungwon continued pouting adorably and then nodded.

“Hyungwon doesn’t like roller coasters. Like most people.” Hoseok informed him and Hyunwoo nodded in understanding. So, he had been right. Minhyuk and Jooheon _ had _been giving the angel a pep talk to get on the ride and face his fears.

“Hyung, he just might hold your hand.” Kihyun singsonged and Hyunwoo felt his heart race a little.

That would be perfect actually. He’d have a real _ angel _hold hands with him. Hyunwoo smiled dreamily and behind him Kihyun and Hoseok shook their heads fondly.

Hyunwoo looked ahead again to see the guy make his way to the carts.

He walked past several carts and then waved at them. Well, at Hoseok, as Hyunwoo turned around and figured out as Hoseok waved back, smiling brightly.

Hyungwon came to stand next to the cart Hyunwoo was sitting in and eyed it uncertainly, chewing his plush bottom lip.

He looked even _ more _ ethereal this close. Hyunwoo _ really _ wanted him to be his own! 

“Hyung…” 

And he had a deep melodious voice, too. More reason why Hyunwoo had to get his number after the ride got over.

“Hyungwonnie, you know Hyunwoo hyung. Our captain. He won’t mind if you sit next to him.” Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo, who was shamelessly staring at Hyungwon, eyes having a dreamy film over them.

“Hyung!” Kihyun tapped his shoulder and Hyunwoo shook himself back to reality.

“Can Hyungwon sit next to you?” Hoseok’s boyfriend smirked at him and Hyunwoo averted his gaze to the literal angel standing next to his cart.

“I don’t mind! You can sit here.” He flashed the guy his best smile and saw a little colour rise his cheeks. His heart cheered as the guy smiled at him shyly and took a seat right next to him.

The cart was awfully small, meaning their bare calfs brushed against each other’s, thanks to both of them wearing cargo shorts.

Hyunwoo blushed a little and looked down at his hands before clearing his throat to get Hyungwon’s attention.

The angel glanced at him questioningly and Hyunwoo held out his hand.

“Hi. Son Hyunwoo, economics major and basketball team captain. I know you probably know me but I would like to introduce myself.”

Hyungwon looked at his hand uncertainly before gripping it with his own. Hyunwoo didn’t know if he had just imagined it, but a sharp tingle went up his hand, all the way down his spine when their hands touched.

_ Damn. _

“Chae Hyungwon. Music major and Hoseok hyung’s childhood friend. I’m a second year, like Hoseok and our friends.”

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Hyunwoo shook his hand. “I’m a third year.” They remained holding hands as they stared into each other’s eyes.

And then the cart jerked suddenly, signalling that the ride had been turned on.

They dropped their hands and looked away shyly.

Behind them, all their friends rolled their eyes.

The roller coaster operator announced that they’d start the ride soon and their lap bars hissed into position and clicked loudly into place.

Hyungwon looked a little pale as he gripped the hand bars placed at the front of the cart, tightly.

A loud buzzer went off and Hyunwoo felt Kihyun squeeze his shoulder, trying to wish him luck with his attractive seat mate, he supposed.

They all looked up at their respective on-ride cameras, mounted on a rod at the center of the hand bars, held up peace signs and grinned as it snapped their pictures when they pressed down on the button right next to the base of the rod. 

Hyunwoo was definitely going to get the photo transferred to his phone and even buy a proper physical copy of it to keep for himself. The first picture of him and the angel called Hyungwon.

First of many yet-to-be-clicked photos, Hyunwoo hoped.

The cart jerked again and then the ride started moving slowly. Hyungwon looked straight ahead, not even glancing Hyunwoo’s way.

He probably wanted this to get over before it even began.

The motorized tyres screeched forward and the cart picked up speed. Hyunwoo saw Hyungwon’s profile as he started chanting something under his breath.

Hyunwoo wanted to grab the younger’s hand and give it a calming squeeze, to let him know he was there and nothing bad will ever happen to the younger, not under Hyunwoo’s watch.

The cart picked up even more speed and then reached the very end of the track, just before the bend leading to the launch track.

Their carts’ speed accelerated quickly and they whizzed down the bend and zoomed by a banked turn. Hyungwon and his friends screamed their guts off as Hyunwoo gripped the hand bars hard and gazed straight ahead.

Not even roller coaster rides got a reaction from him.

They were fun and he loved the thrill they brought! But he didn’t scream and shout on them, unlike most people.

Hyunwoo glanced at Hyungwon who looked like he’d seen a ghost, as the cart was about to approach a vertical loop. 

A Helix.

Meaning they’d be upside down in the air for a bit.

Hyunwoo felt genuinely bad for his seat partner and grabbed one of his hands, which had been gripping the hand bar too tightly, turning his knuckles white, in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Hyungwon gave him a watery smile and then screamed his head off when the cart did a full upward 360 degree loop on the helix before going down and around another banked turn.

A head chopper came awfully close to their heads and they all ducked, squealing in excitement and nerves. Hyunwoo knew the structure was actually pretty high up and couldn’t actually touch their heads, let alone chop them off like the name implied. It was just an illusion because of the speed they were going at and how high up they were.

They went through another helix and Hyungwon squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand tightly and Hyunwoo grinned, more screams being heard all around him.

Finally, after yet another banked turn, the ride started slowing down and eventually came to a stop in the boarding station.

The carts jerked to a stop and the lap bars hissed as they released.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon sat for a moment, to steady their breathing and their shaking legs.

They were still holding hands and the younger didn’t even seem to notice it.

Hyunwoo smiled and blushed as he eyed their hands, which fit together perfectly like they were made for being held by the other.

He cleared his throat and Hyungwon jumped a little, startled gaze turning Hyunwoo’s way.

Beautiful deep brown eyes that sparkled like they had stars in them met Hyunwoo’s and he felt himself drowning in their depths.

Hyungwon looked down at their joined hands and let go. He murmured an apology and slowly got off the cart, gripping the side to keep his balance.

Hyunwoo got off as well and walked towards the very back of last cart and circled its side. He caught up to Hyungwon before he could go far.

“Hey!” He called out and the ethereal angel raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Hyunwoo matched pace with him and they continued walking, towards the steps that led them up to the boarding station, ignoring all their friends.

“Hey.” Hyungwon smiled at him shyly and then averted his gaze.

_ Now is your chance, Hyunwoo! Ask him for his number! _

“Uh, this might be sudden but could I get your number? I could ask Hoseok but I rather ask you in person.” Hyungwon whipped his head to side to regard him with widened eyes.

“I-I mean,” Hyunwoo started, blushing and making a fool out of himself as he smiled sheepishly, “all our friends are each other’s friends. We should be friends too!”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo saw something deflate in the younger’s eyes, making his heart soar a little, as Hyungwon turned away to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Hyungwon quickly told Hyunwoo his number and the older gave him a missed call. Hyungwon saved the older’s number and bowed, preparing to walk away, his cheeks colouring a slight red.

_ Probably from the roller coaster ride, _ Hyunwoo thought, brushing it off and not letting it give him false hope.

But he couldn’t just let the angel walk away like that!

Just as Hyungwon turned around to go down the steps to his friends, Hyunwoo grabbed his wrist.

The younger came to a stop and glanced at him in shock.

“Hey, I-I.. Are you free tomorrow? It’s Saturday..” _ Yeah, because Hyungwon _ definitely _ didn’t know what day it is… idiot.. _ Hyunwoo smacked himself upside the head, inside his mind.

“Yes, I think so.” Hyungwon said unsurely as he eyed Hyunwoo’s hand clasping his wrist. Electricity ran through Hyunwoo’s nerves again but he dropped his hand reluctantly.

“Uh, there are a few new movies releasing tomorrow, any one is fine with me.. and there is this new subway place that’s having its opening night tomorrow… Would you like to go with me?” Hyunwoo shot the younger a sheepish smile, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He prayed to whatever god was out there listening, to make Hyungwon say yes.

The younger looked stunned. “A-Are you asking me out on a date?” He breathed out and Hyunwoo nodded his head fast. “Yes,” he shot him a tight-lipped smile and saw Hyungwon take in a deep breath.

_ Please say yes, please! _Hyunwoo crossed his fingers behind his back as he prayed for an affirmation.

“Yes! I would love to go out with you!” Hyungwon grabbed his hand and gave it an enthusiastic squeeze as he grinned widely at the older.

“Really?! That’s great!” Hyunwoo intertwined their fingers as they went down the steps.

“I’ll pick you up at five in the evening, tomorrow? Yours is the room right next to Hoseok’s, right? The one at the very end of the corridor?”

“Yes! That’s my room and yes, five pm is perfect!” Hyungwon flashed him another breath-taking smile and Hyunwoo felt himself already falling for the younger.

_ Only God can save me and my heart now, _Hyunwoo fleetingly thought as they walked hand in hand, towards the booth that sold the on-ride cameras’ clicked pictures, while their friends hooted and whooped in the background.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
